Recent evidence suggests that the mechanism underlying Starling's law of the heart involves a length-dependence of excitation-contraction process, or in other words, at shorter muscle lengths, contractile activation is less than at longer lengths. Further evidence to support this concept is sought by examining the force staircase following a change in the frequency of stimulation or bathing fluid (Ca ions) of isolated cat papillary muscles.